Whats Going On?
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: After Dimitri says those four terrible words, Lissa insults Rose, causing her to leave. Off she goes to New York, where she is reunited with an old friend, and meets many of our favourite Mortal Instruments characters. Clary decided she doesn't want Jace anymore, and he gets to know Rose, will something happen between them? What happens when a tragedy strikes? Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this story was an idea I've thought of for a while and I finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: When Dimitri says, love fades mine has, and Lissa insults Rose, telling her to never talk to her or Dimitri again, Rose heads for New York. There she goes to Pandemonium and our favourite Mortal Instruments characters watch her kill a strigoi? What will happen when Rose knows one of them? And what will happen between Rose and Jace, after Clary decides he isn't good enough for her? And what happens when the gang show up to bring her back to Montana? She has a secret and will she finally reveal It? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or The mortal instruments**

**Chapter 1**

_Love fades, mine has._ His words just kept replaying in my head. I could feel my heart breaking each time it echoed in my mind. I could see that he knew he hurt me but before he could react, I bolted out of the church. _ROSE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! _I heard Lissa yell at me through our bond. Lately the bond was working somewhat two ways. She could see what was happening if I was feeling extreme emotions. _I can't believe you! Can you not leave him alone? Just because one guy says no to you, you go crazy! Just leave, He doesn't want you here and right now neither do I! Just leave YOU SELF CENTERED BITCH! _As she said that I started crying. So I was gonna give her her wish. I ran to my room and locked the door. I started packing all my stuff. As I did this I also wrote letters to Eddie, Adrian, My dad and my Mom, along with one to Lissa and Dimitri.

After everything was all packed I left the letters in my room and left court. I got a taxi to a bank near the academy and stopped Adrian to be able to have access to the credit card he gave me. Ya I know I was going overboard but I didn't wanna be found. I knew where I was heading. New York. When I got on my plane that I had booked I slipped into Lissa's head to see how everyone was taking me leaving. They were all standing outside my door yelling for me to come out.

"Rose! I didn't mean what I said! Please come out!" Lissa yelled. Little did she know that I was on a plane right now.

"Rose! Open the door or I will kick it down!" Dimitri yelled. And when the door didn't open, kick it down he did. They all walked in and Eddie was the first to notice the letters. Everyone opened their letters and I could still remember what I wrote to each of them.

_Dear Eddie,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave. To know why ask Vasilisa and Belikov they will know. Eddie you are one of my best friends and will be an amazing guardian. Whatever Moroi you guard will be safe. Don't look for me. I don't wanna be found. I love you Eddie you are like the brother I never had. Mason would be proud. While I am gone try not to murder Vasilisa and Belikov._

_I'm sorry, Eddie. I love you._

_Rose_

_Dear Firefly,_

_I know we bicker and fight, but honestly I love you like a brother. I had to leave. To know why ask your girlfriend. She will know. Don't look for me, but don't worry, you will find someone who you can constantly fight with._

_Love ya like a brother._

_Rose_

_Dear Adrian,_

_I've left and I'm not sure if I am coming back. I'm sorry but I can't keep this relationship going. I love you, but I am not in love with you. You will find the right girl for you. If you really want to know why I left, ask Vasilisa. Don't try to track the credit card you gave me, because by the time you read this, I will have disconnected your name from the card and will probably be on a plane to where I'm going. I care about you and I love you, but like a brother. Don't look for me. I don't wanna be found. Try not to murder Vasilisa and Belikov._

_I'm sorry and I love you._

_Little Dhamphir_

_Dear Old Man,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. We only just met and something had forced me to leave. Though I haven't know you long, I love you Dad. Try not to kill Vasilisa and Belikov when you figure out why I left._

_I love you Old Man._

_Rose_

_Dear Vasilisa and Dimitri,_

_Are you happy yet? You don't have to deal with me anymore. I hope you got what you wanted. Do not look for me. I know you don't want me there anymore so just leave me alone. I hope you both are happy that I'm finally gone._

_Rose_

I saw as everyone read their letters. When Adrian had finished reading he had tears streaming down his face. Eddie was standing beside a hole in the wall from where he punched it. He also had tears streaming down his face. I slipped out of her head in the middle of her story of what had happened hours earlier. As the plane landed I got out and headed to a hotel I had found that was near club Pandemonium, which was a local club that had some strigoi sightings. When I got to the hotel I got dressed in some black thin leggings with bleached denim high waisted shorts over top. I had on a dark red bandeau with a tight leather jacket over it. I put my stake along with my extra one in my jacket and did my makeup. I did a dark smokey eye with dark red lipstick. I was ready.

**Clary POV**

Right now me, Jace and the lightwoods were in Pandemonium, looking for demons.

"Jace can I talk to you?" I asked him. There was something I had been wantong to talk to him about lately.

He just nodded and followed me to the corner.

"Jace I think we need to break up. I just don't love you anymore and I don't want to continue our relationship." I said to him. I could see his walls going up, hiding his emotions.

"Why? You know what, I don't even wanna know. If you wanna break up, then whatever." He said to me and walked back over to Alec and Isabelle. I took a second and walked back over.

**Jace POV**

I can't believe it. After everything we've gone through she just up and leaves me. Just then I saw something near the bar that was really weird. It was a guy with a chalk whit face and red ringed eyes. The sensor was picking up demon activity from him, but not as much as normal demons. Just then I pointed it out to Alec and Isabelle and before we could go to kill it. I saw a gorgeous girl walk over to him. I could tell she wasn't complexly human but I didn't know what she was. I told Alec, Isabelle and Clary to follow me as the girl led him out to an alley. We watched from behind a corner as the girl smirked at the thing as it pushed her away. Whatever it was tried to run but the girl ran at it with something silver in her hand. As quick as lightning, her hand shot out and the silver thing plunged into the monsters heart.

**Rose POV**

I was in an alley beside Pandemonium with an idiot strigoi. As he realised what I was, he pushed me away and tried to run, but I was fast. My hand shot out before he could even move and within a second my stake was in his heart. I saw as the light left his eyes and I pulled the stake out of his chest. I pulled out my cell phone to call Sydney. Last time I had saw her she had given me some of that potion she had used in Russia to disintegrate the strigoi body.

"Sage here." She replied as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Syd, you're still in New York, right? Cause of you are I'm gonna need you to bring me some more of that potion. I'm in the alley to the right side of Pandemonium."

She sighed.

"Okay Rose, I will be there in a few minutes." She said then hung up.

When she finally got here she handed me a small bag.

"This is filled with vials of that potion. There is a lot here so you should be fine for a while." She said.

"Okay thanks Sydney." I said as I waved goodbye to her. I took out one of the vials and sprinkled a few drops on the body and watched as it disappeared.

I heard some movement behind me and whipped out my stake until I saw an old friend of mine along with some others I didn't know.

I saw the dark black hair and the blue eyes and immediately recognised her, even though it's been over a year.

"Hey, Izzy, long time no see." I said with a smirk and watched as a grin spread across her face.

'Hathaway, it's been a while." My old friend, Isabelle Lightwood said to me with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So a lot of you wanted to know how Rose and Izzy knew each other. That will be Included in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and Characters other than my OC(s)**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose POV**

As I looked at the face I hadn't seen since Vasilisa and I had ran away, a smile grew on my face. Just then I noticed her companions, two boys and a girl. One boy had the same black hair and blue eyes as Izzy, and I guessed this was Alec, her brother. The other boy was tall, about 6'5 almost as tall as Dimitri. _Dimitri._ Even thinking his name had my heart clutching in sorrow. The boy had golden blonde hair and caramel/gold colour eyes. He was perfect, like an angel, which I guess he was. Half angel I mean. Yea. I knew about shadowhunters. The girl was short-shorter than me! She was about 5'4 and had bright red hair and lots of freckles. Her eyes were almost the same colour as Adrian's.

"Wait, Izzy, you know this chick?" The golden boy said to Iz.

Before she could reply I had shot him one of my smartass replies.

"This Chick' had a name goldilocks." I said kinda pissed off that he was talking like I wasn't here. All he did was shoot me a glare, which I deflected with my man-eater smile. He turned back to Izzy, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yea I know Rose here, but how? That's gonna take some explaining." She said to him.

"Fine, we will head-"he was cut off when a ravener demon launched itself at me out of the shadows. I pulled out my seraph blade that I had in case of emergencies and before any of Izzy's group could react, I had said its name and impaled the demon with the blade. I looked back at them, wiping demon blood off of my blade. I watched as the blade retracted and I out it back in my jacket along with my two stakes. I saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces except for Izzy, seeing as she already knew the secret that I had never shared with anyone.

"This is gonna take some explaining, but not here, there could be more of them and possibly some…other things that you don't want to run into." I said with a sigh, walking out of the alley.

"Fine, we can go to the institute." Goldilocks said.

"No. Its night and the things that you don't wanna run into hunt at night. If a lot of them ambush us, I won't be able to fight them all off. We can go to the hotel I am staying at. Its right down the street, but we need to hurry." I said as I started walking. Reluctantly, they followed me, with the redheaded girl being the last to start walking. When we reached the hotel I brought them up to the room I had rented. I sat down on the bed and motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you want me to start with how Izzy and I met?" I asked and they nodded.

"So, you have to know what I am to understand how we met. No interruptions." I said this last part to goldilocks in particular.

"So what I am is a Dhamphir. But not fully. A dhamphir is half human, half moroi. Moroi are mortal vampires. They have the ability to wield five elements. Air, water, earth, fire, and the last and rarest element, spirit. Moroi are mortal, which means they die. They are led by king or queen, which is elected from one of the twelve royal families. That last race of vampires that the moroi race knows about are the strigoi. Strigoi have chalk white skin and red ringed eyes. They are somewhat demons and give off small bits of demon activity when detected by sensors. Strigoi are immortal and are very different from moroi. The main thing is that moroi are born, while strigoi are made. Strigoi can be made two ways. Either a moroi drains the blood of a human or dhamphir, causing them to lose their elemental magic and become immortal. The other way is if a strigoi draws someone's blood then feeds strigoi blood back to them. This can happen to anyone. Moroi, dhamphir, human, or shadowhunters, like you." When I said this I saw goldilocks open his mouth, no doubt to ask how I knew about them. "Don't you dare interrupt me or I will knock out your teeth." I warned him and saw his mouth immediately close.

"So, like I said earlier, I am not a full dhamphir. The reason is because my mother is a shadowhunter, like you. When she met my father, a moroi, they fell in love and I was the product. My mom being shadowhunter resulted in me being equal parts moroi, human and angel. I was trained at an academy, like most dhamphirs, but whenever the year ended I was sent to an institute. Because being a guardian required knowing how to fight, all I had to learn was how to handle the weapons used to kill demons, and the runes. I was trained like this since I was five. I chose to go through with beind a guardian when I kindergarten, I met a girl names Vasilisa." I could hear the venom in my voce when I said _here_ name. "Something happened a few days ago and I decided to come to New York. I knew that there was an institute here so I decided to take the path of a shadowhunter." I said.7

"Okay, I believe you. Doesn't mean I understand this shit, but I believe you." said goldilocks. "But you left out how you and Izzy met."

"Okay, so when I was 15, Vasilisa and I ran away to escape someone, but that's an entirely different story. While away, I met Izzy." I said and let her start explaining, because they didn't know she had run away while in Idris with her parents.

"Okay so do you guys remember when I went with my parents to Idris and we had to lengthen our trip? Clary this was before we met you." She said and the two boys nodded. "well that was because I had gotten in a fight with mom and had run away. To Portland to be exact. There I was posing as a high school student and was living in a crappy motel. I met Rose and she recognised me as being a shadowhunter. She explained all of this to me and she and I became friends. I lived with her until Mom and Dad found me and made me go back. I haven't seen Rose since, but we've made plans to meet a few months after she had graduated. Seems we met up sooner than expected." She said, smirking at me.

"Seems it has." I said back with a small grin spreading across my face.

"So, you still haven't introduced me to any of these people yet Izzy." I said referring to goldilocks, the redhead and who I assumed was her brother.

"Well, This is Alec, my brother that I told you about," She said pointing to the black haired guy. "Hi." He said to me which I responded to with a small wave. "This is Jace, my somewhat adopted brother," She said pointing to goldilocks. He winked at me and I just flipped him off. I saw a look of shock cross his face while Izzy and Alec chuckled. "And this is Clary. " She said pointing to the redhead. I waved and she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, redhead no need to give me attitude." I said with a smirk. She just glared at me.

"So, we should probably get going." Said Clary shooting me a glare.

"Not a good idea. There's something I forgot to mention. Strigoi can only go out a night, so they do most of their hunting at night. New York had a huge strigoi population. It's your best bet to get a room here and spend the night." I said matter of factly, checking my nails.

"We don't have the money to afford his place!" Clary said frantically.

"She's right; we should probably take our chances and walk back to the institute." Izzy said sadly. I think she wanted to spend some more time with me.

"I can pay for it." I said whipping out the card Adrian had given me.

"Seriously? How could you afford that?" Clary asked me.

"A while ago I had a friend who set up a credit card for me because I had to leave and do something. I just disconnected him from the card and now the money is fully accessible to me." I said and started to walk out of my room. "I will be right back."

After I had set up their room, they headed over. It was right beside mine.

"Hey Rose." Izzy said to me a few minutes later popping her head into my room.

"Ya Iz?" I asked her turning off the show I was watching on TV.

"We are all planning on playing truth or dare. Do you wanna join?" She asked with a smirk on her face, knowing I would say yes.

"FUCK YEA!" I Yelled as I sprang up. She started laughing at me when we went in the room I had booked fiord them.

"So," I said excitedly. "Who's going first?"

**Thanks for reading. If this isn't the best I'm sorry this is only my 2****nd**** story. I hope you enjoyed. Plz read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So a lot of you wanted me to go on with the truth or dare game! But I'm gonna give you a look at what's going on in Montana. Please don't hate me! I will try and write another chapter tonight and post it so you guys can see the t or d game. Sorry again but this is very important to the story! It starts right after Rose pulls out of Lissa's head in Chapter 1. On With the Story!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lissa POV.**

I had just finished telling Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri and Abe about what had happened that apparently cause Rose to leave! I can't believe I was such a bitch to her! UGH! I have to find her.

"So you are telling me that after Rose pretty much had her heart shattered by this douchebag," Eddie said pointing to Dimitri. "You go ahead and insult her and tell her to leave!?" He yelled at me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I can't believe Rose left because of me.

"I know! I was a bitch and I have to get her back! You don't know how much I hate myself because of this." I said. I was about to cry, but I held back my tears. We were going to get Rose back. I would make sure of it.

Just then I saw Abe launch himself at Dimitri and pin him to the wall. He had a look of pure hatred on his face.

"I swear to god, if Rose had not have told me not to kill you in her letter, I would wring your neck and burn your body! You disgust me! What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed at him. If looks could kill, Dimitri would be rotting in the ground.

Dimitri didn't say anything, but took what Abe was saying with a guilty look on his face. When Abe finally let go of him, we got to work on how we could find Rose.

"Adrian, why don't we trace the credit card you gave her! That's probably where she is getting her money!" Eddie said. He was still shooting Dimitri glares, while so was Adrian, Christian and Abe.

"I tried that. She hadn't bought or used the card before she disconnected me. I no longer have access to the account." He said sadly. You could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Well let's take what we know. She said in one of the letters that she would be on a plane to wherever she was going. So she must be pretty far. I don't think she would leave the US but she probably went to a city where there is Strigoi population." I said, thinking of what Rose would do.

"Or one with an institute and a large demon population." Abe muttered under his breath.

"Abe, what is an institute? And what are you talking about, demons?" I asked.

Abe sighed.

"Well, there's something Rose has never told anyone. The only ones who knew about it was Rose, Janine and I." He said as he started to explain everything.

"Wait, so you are telling me that Rose is part human, part vampire AND part angel?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, boy I explained that already." Abe sighed.

"Okay, so what places have a large demon population and an Institute in the US?" I asked, wanting to at least narrow down our places she could be.

"Well there are L.A, New York, Texas, Las Vegas and Buffalo." said Abe.

"And which of those also have a large strigoi population?" I inquired.

"L.A, New York and Las Vegas." He said.

"Well Rose wouldn't go to Las Vegas. But how do we find out if she went to NY or LA?" I asked no one in particular.

We spent the rest of the day wondering how we could find her.

**Rose POV (Where last chapter left off)**

"Me." said Jace.

"Okay Goldilocks. Get going." I said with a smirk on my face. He just glared at me.

"Okay fine, _Rosie_, Truth or Dare." He asked smirking when he said Rosie.

"Dare. And if you call me Rosie one more time I swear I will fucking shave your head while you sleep." I said and he looked legit scared.

"Okay. Earlier when you said the name Vasilisa you said it with hate, while Izzy mentioned you were best friends. I dare you to tell us what happened." He said, unaware that it was a tough subject. But I wasn't gonna weasel out of a dare this easy.

"Okay so you have to know the background to understand the story. So when she and I were brought back to the academy, I was given a mentor. Unintentionally we fell in love. The problem was that he was my mentor, and was also 7 years older then me. We tried to supress our feelings but they grew stronger. Eventually we said that we would find a way to be together. The day after, there was a massive strigoi attack on the school. There were about 100 of them and they are insanely fast and strong. We managed to kill most of them, but some got away with some dhamphirs and moroi. We launched a rescue mission and when that happened, a strigoi overpowered him and I late found out that he was turned strigoi." I took a pause and swallowed, trying to contain my emotions. "I went to go and kill him, but was kept prisoner for a while, eventually I escaped and went back to the academy. I thought I had killed him, but I later found that I didn't manage to stake him right in the heart. I stated to research a way that apparently, strigoi could be brought back and restored to being moroi, human or dhamphir. I found that you could, according to a source, but it required a stake charmed with spirit. Stakes are charmed with all four elements, but to restore a strigoi, you had to add spirit to the mix. The only problem was that a spirit using moroi had to do it. Dimitri kidnapped Lissa and her boyfriend as bait for me and as I was about to kill him I was pushed out of the way and Lissa staked him. He became a dhamphir again but he wasn't the same. I will spare you the details but before I left, and the reason I left was because while talking to him, he told me that his love for me had faded. I ran away from him and Lissa started talking to me through our bon." I gave then a brief explanation of the bond and how it came to be. "So she told me to leave and all some other shit, so I gave her what she wanted, and here I am." I said. I had kept my walls up the entire time I was telling the story, but they were about to break.

**Izzy POV**

Just as Rose closed the door I turned on Jace.

"Jace! Why would you ask her that!?" I asked him incredulously.

"I didn't know it would be that emotional for her. I'm sorry." He said and I could tell he genuinely meant it.

"It's fine Jace. Let's just get some rest so we can get to the institute tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Please Review and follow the story if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter. Please review and fav the story if you like it! On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Btw any outfits pics I can find will be posted on my profile.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

I was woken up in the morning to someone trying to shake me awake. I just groaned and kicked whoever it was. I heard a male voice yell, "Shit!" and I assumed it was Jace who had attempted to wake me. All of a sudden I felt the blankets being ripped off of me and bolted up in my bed to see Izzy standing in front of me with a smirk on her face and the covers in her hand.

"Not cool Iz." I mumbled and I saw who had tried to wake me up first and burst out laughing.

Because Jace wan rolling on the floor in pain, hands over his… 'Area'"

"Enough laughing, you have to get ready; we are leaving in 1 hour so go!" Izzy said to me as she walked out, dragging Jace with her. When she left I quickly went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. When I got out I saw that I had only take 10 minutes. I blow-dried my hair and grabbed a cute gray long sleeved shirt that said Take It Easy in black on the front. The shirt in the very middle front showed the belly button ring I had and started to get longer as it spread off to the sides. I also threw on a pair of bright teal skinny jeans. I grabbed a grey hat with a little pom-pom on the end. I threw on my glasses that I unfortunately had to get about a week ago. **(AN: hehe, anyone know that song?) **I usually wore my contacts but I thought the glasses looked cute with my outfit. I let my hair fall in natural waves and just quickly brushed it. Then I did my makeup. I put on light pink lipstick and just put on some foundation and a bit of mascara. I saw I had about half an hour and eve painted my nails a light blue. I grabbed my bright blue backpack that I had stored all my clothes in to take to the institute and look in the mirror. I looked AMAZING!

I walked downstairs to see Clary, Izzy, Alec and Jace all standing down in the lobby.

"Let's go! I already checked you out." Izzy said as she motioned to me. I walked over and saw Jace staring at me. I smiled inwardly.

"God! You take longer to get ready then Izzy!" Clary whined.

"Hey! You may be able to get ready in five minutes. But perfection like this," I said motioning to my outfit. "Takes time." Clary just glared at me and I smirked.

"That's what I tell her!" Said Izzy.

The rest of the walk to the institute was silent. When we got there Clary turned to me.

"Okay we are back at the institute. So it was nice meeting you, and Buh-Bye!" She said as she turned back towards the institute.

"Uh No! I just got to see Rose again! She can stay here at the institute. We have plenty of room! How about it Rose?" Asked Izzy

"Yea, that sounds great!" I said and as soon as the words left my mouth Izzy was dragging me inside.

"Who wants to play I Never?" asked Izzy a few minutes later as we were all sitting in the institute library.

Everyone said yes and Izzy got out twenty gummy worms for each of us and we started playing.

"I never passed out after less than 10 shots." said Izzy proudly. Clary and Alec both ate a gummy worm.

"I never drank underage." said Alec. Everyone but he and Clary ate a gummy.

"Seriously?" I asked. When they both nodded I said "Goody two shoes'" Which resulted in Alec throwing a pillow at me. Everyone started laughing.

"I never have been on a real date, like boyfriend girlfriend potential date." I said and watched as everyone but Jace ate a gummy.

"I never had a girlfriend/boyfriend tell me they love me ad not end up breaking up with me." Said Jace while looking right at Clary. Only He and I ate a gummy.

"I never pushed someone into something so hard they broke a bone." Said Alec and I proudly popped a gummy in my mouth. Everyone looked at me.

"She annoyed me." I said trying to defend myself.

"I never have gotten a piercing other than my ears." Said Clary, and once again I was the only one to eat a gummy.

"Am I seriously losing?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"I never crashed a party." said Izzy.

"YOU LIAR! You crashed that party with me when we were in that high school!" I said to her reminding her of around when we first met. She grumbled and popped on in her mouth along with everyone else.

"I never had a boner." I said targeting the guys. Jace glared at me as he put one in his mouth the same time as Alec. I just laughed along with Izzy.

"I never dyed my hair." Said Jace smirking at me. I watched as Izzy and Clary both ate one.

"Seriously you've never dyed your hair?" Clary asked me.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Never had to."

"Never have I ever had my heart broken." Alec said. only me and Jace ate a gummy.

"This is getting boring. I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be back." I said as I walked out of the library. I wasn't actually hungry I just needed some time to myself. I walked up to the greenhouse I had seen earlier. I had been sitting on a low tree branch for about 10 minutes before I heard someone come in. They didn't see me and walked right by where I was. When they walked by me, I realised surprisingly that it was Jace. He still hadn't noticed me.

"Whatcha doing up here? I didn't take you to be a gardener." I said to him. He jumped and spun around to face me.

"Nothing, just thinking. What about you?" he said to me.

"Same thing. Just thinking." I said looking at him. For some reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Well I'll leave you to your thinking." He said and started to walk away. For some reason I didn't want him to go.

"I know you do it to." I said out of the blue. He turned around and I saw him out blocks up over his emotions.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Put up walls. To keep people out. Don't deny it, you're doing it now. Someone hurt you pretty badly." I said to him. I saw him sneer at me.

"It's none of your business what's going on with my life." He snapped at me. I felt a little bit of hurt flit through me. Knowing he didn't trust me. But why would he? We only had known each other for a few days.

"I never said it was." I said to him, clearing my face of emotions and I stood up and started to walk out of the greenhouse.

"Wait." He said and grabbed my wrist. When his hand made contact with my skin I felt a spark, like a jolt of electricity going through my body. By the way he looked at me; I could tell he had felt it too.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just not used to people knowing what I'm feeling." He said, his voice becoming soft.

"Part of the reason I know is because I do the same thing." I whispered to him.

"Well, maybe it will feel better if we talked about our shitty lives?" He said with a small genuine smile on his face.

I felt a grin spread across my face. "Sure I said to him and we walked over to a spiralling staircase surrounded by vines and flowers. We sat side by side on one of the steps near the top. You could see almost the entire greenhouse from here.

"What hurt you so badly that you started to put your walls up?" I asked him. He hesitated, and for a split second I thought he wasn't going to tell me.

"Well, the day I met you, Me, Clary and the lightwoods were demon hunting. Before we saw you, Clary had pulled me aside to talk to me. We had been dating at the time. She pulled me aside to tell me that she didn't love me anymore and hat she wanted to break up." He said sadly. I could tell his walls were down, and I felt a little touched that he trusted me enough to let them down around me.

"What about you? And I know it's not just the whole thing you told everyone else." He said. It seemed he could read me as well as I could read him.

"Well, a few years ago, I had a friend, Mason. He was in love with me and I didn't return the feelings. We tried a relationship and one night we got into a kind of fight. He then left with two others to hunt strigoi. They had never even seen a strigoi so I had to go rescue them. We got kidnapped by some humans who worked for the strigoi in the area. We were kept there for a few days before we managed to knock out the humans. We got upstairs when we encountered the two strigoi holding us captive. Everyone else escaped but the oldest strigoi grabbed me. Mason…he-he went back for me. He ran at the strigoi and… the strigoi grabbed him and broke his neck. I ended up killing the strigoi but in the end I couldn't stop thinking about how it was my entire fault." By the time the story was done I had tears in my eyes. Jace saw them and wrapped one arm around my shoulder and just held me as silent tears streamed down my face. We just stayed there for a while, in a comfortable silence. Soon enough it was midnight and the special flowers had started to bloom. We just watched them. At about 12:30, we finally got up and walked back down to the rooms.

"Do you wanna keep hanging out?" Jace asked almost shyly. "I- I mean if- you don't- " he said kind of flustered. I giggled a bit.

"Sure Jace." I said and we made our way back to my room in the institute.

When we got there we just laid down on my bed side by side. 

"You know, I don't know much about you, do you wanna play 20 questions?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"Sure but nothing too personal." I said. We sat up and faced eachother.

"Okay. What's your favourite colour or colours? He asked me.

"Oh now you're going too far." I said and we both laughed**. (AN: if you thought Hunger Games, you are awesome****)**

"My favourite colours are red and black. What about you?" I asked him.

"Same." He said and smiled at me. I could feel my insides flutter.

"Okay, do you have a bad temper?" he asked me.

"Yea." I said and laughed a bit. "Do you have any special talents?" I asked him.

"Kinda. I can play the piano pretty well." He said.

"That's cool. I can play the guitar and kinda sing." I said and he smiled at me.

I saw him glance down at my lips then look back at me. I saw him leaning in and I did the same. Within seconds our lips had touched in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and blushed scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry- I shouldn't…" His sentence was cut off by me leaning in and touching my lips to his and after a second of shock he kissed back. I tangled my fingers in his hair as we kissed. When we finally had to break for air, we pulled apart and smiled at each other. We both lay down on my bed, and he wrapped his arms around me. I vaguely hear the words "Goodnight Rose." before I drifted off into sleep. My last thought before I was consumed by unconsciousness was_ am I falling for Jace Wayland?_

**FLUFF! Hey Guys! Hope you liked this chapter! It was my longest one yet! I was wondering if you want the gang from Montana to find Rose sooner in the story or a little later. Plz review with your answers and fav this story! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys! Hope you like this new chapter. I will be updating my other story tonight as wellif I can if not it will be updated tomorrow, so if you read my other story don't worry I haven't abandoned it. I'm taking a suggestion from one reviewer who said the gang should go to LA first so that's what I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Richelle Mead and Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 5**

**Dimitri POV (SURPRISE!)**

I couldn't believe it. Rose was gone. Because of me! I am such an Idiot, I knew it would hurt her, but I just hoped it was enough for her to give up on me. It had been 3 days since Rose had left, and we were all in her room looking for clues to where she could have gone.

"I found something!" shouted Eddie as he pointed to whatever he was looking at on Rose's computer. He showed us all what was on the screen and on it said that there had been a plane ticket booked to LA, 3 days ago!

"Do you think that's where she went?" I asked no one in particular.

"It looks like it." said Eddie.

"Well, it looks like we're off to LA." said Abe.

**Rose POV.**

When I woke up the next morning, I could feel myself wrapped in a warm embrace. When I opened my eyes I saw Jace's golden ones looking back at me.

"Good morning." He whispered to me.

"It is now." I said with a smile as I reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. I got up out of bed.

"Now go! I have to get ready and so do you. I will see you downstairs." I said to him. He got up out of bed and walked over to where I stood at the door.

"I wouldn't mind staying here while you get ready." He said to me with a smirk on his face. I just laughed.

"No. Get your mind out of the gutter." I said as I pushed him out the door and closed it behind him, locking it. I heard him chuckle from outside the door and heard as his footsteps grew softer and softer as he walked away.

After he left I hopped in the shower. When I was done I blow dried my hair and grabbed my outfit. I grabbed a pair of really thin black tights, with denim high-waisted shorts overtop. I had a baggy black shirt tucked into the shorts with Bollocks London written on the front in white.. Over top of that I threw on a black flannel button up with dark green and red stripes on it. I left it undone and put on my new black high top converse. I loosely curled my hair and threw on a black beanie on. For my makeup I just put on some foundation and mascara with a little bit of liquid liner. When I walked downstairs everyone but Alec was eating breakfast. 

"Where's Alec." I asked as I took the seat beside Jace. I saw him smile at me, and I returned it. I saw Clary glare at me from across the table. _You don't have a right to be jealousy bitch, you let him go._ I thought.

"He isn't feeling well." said Izzy.

"You know, we should go out. Like to the mall or something." I said and Izzy squealed.

"YES! We will leave in an hour!" She said as she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Rose, can you come with me?" Jace asked and I nodded, following him to the library.

"So… I was just wondering what we were?" He asked me and I saw his cheeks turn pink. It was really cute.

"Are you asking me out, Jace Wayland?" I asked him slightly teasingly.

"If I was… what would you say?" he asked with a small smile on his face. 

"Hmmm, I will have to think about that." I said jokingly and his smirk fell.

"I'm kidding!" I said to him. "I would say yes." I said to him and saw him smile a 100-watt smile that made butterflies fly in my stomach.

"So we are… boyfriend girlfriend?" He asked me kinda nervously.

"I guess so." I said to him as he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

"OMG!" I heard someone scream from the doorway of the library. We sprung apart and looked to the door of the library to see Izzy standing there with a grin on her face.

"Finally! I thought it would never happen!" She said and ran forward to hug me.

"What do you mean Izzy?" I asked her as she pulled away from the hug.

"Duh! I mean you and Jace getting together! I could see you two were perfect for each other. I decided to let it play out and see how long it took." She said.

"So… you're okay with this?" asked Jace motioning to the two of us.

"Yes! Of course I am." She said in a 'duh' voice.

Jace and I smiled at each other and walked hand in hand out of the library.

**Lissa POV**

I got off the plane we had taken to LA, and stretched my arms and legs.

"Okay, so where do we look for Rose first?" I asked everyone but no one could seem to think of anything so we just decided to take a walk around the places she could be. We went to the mall, all the clubs that had lots of demon and strigoi activity, and were now on to checking the expensive hotels. We decided to rent some rooms and keep looking around tomorrow. Christin and I were sharing a room. So were Eddie and Abe, and Dimitri and Adrian. At this point how I wished I could dream walk right now to talk to Rose. All I could think about was how we were gonna find my best friend as I drifted off to sleep in Christians arms.

**Rose POV**

Jace and I walked out to see Clary standing by the institute's door. When she Jace and I's interlocked hands, she glared at me.

"Let's head out to the mall." I said and we all piled into the taxy we had taking us to the biggest mall around where we were.

The drive took about 15 minutes. When we got there we walked into the mall and Izzy dragged me into Ardene's. When we got in there she took me over to where all the swim clothes were.

"Omg! This would look amazing on you!" I said to her as I saw a black string bikini top. After we had picked out all the swimsuits we wanted, we headed to the change rooms. I heard Izzy walk out of the change room, and I quickly followed. I was wearing a dark teal string bikini. I saw Jace's eyes widen as he saw me. All I did was smirk at him and wink before I walked back into the change room. I heard Jace exhale and Izzy chuckle. My next bathing suit was one with a strapless top and the bottoms had gold rings on the sides. It was blood red and when I walked out Jace looked more surprised than when he saw me in the first one. I finally finished trying on my bathing suits and decided to buy the first 2 I tried on. About 3 hours later me and Izzy had at least 20 bags of clothes each, while Clary had 4 and Jace had one that he didn't let anyone see.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." I said and everyone nodded. We headed off to the malls food court. I left to get something to get and while I was in line, some guy walked up to me and started flirting with me. I just flipped him off, but he wouldn't stop. He didn't leave ma alone until Jace walked up to me and out his arms around my waits and kissed my cheek.

"Is everything okay here beautiful?" He asked me and I felt my cheeks slightly heat up.

I just nodded and Jace glared at the guy. He walked away, his food forgotten. Just then my meal was don't and Jace and I went back to sit at the table.

Jace and I sat right beside each other and he started eating some of the fries I ordered.

"Holy! Rose you're actually letting someone else eat your food?" Izzy asked me in mock surprise. I just smiled sweetly at her and flipped her off. Izzy and Jace both started laughing and after a few seconds I joined in. Jace kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. As we started talking I was wondering to myself, _Am I falling in love with him?_ And the only answer I could come up with at the time was one word. _Yes._

**TIME SKIP**

**Lissa POV**

We had been walking around LA for hours! We had woken up at 6:30 this morning and right now it was 3:00. Ugh!

"Wait! I have an Idea!" I exclaimed as I thought of an amazing idea! Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"What?" asked Dimitri. I could tell he was still blaming himself because of Rose leaving.

"Why don't we call Sydney? Rose probably called her asking her for something or another." I said and pulled out my phone. I dialled her nobler and out her on speaker phone. After 3 rings she answered.

"Sage here." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Sydney. It's Lissa." I said.

"Hey Lissa!" She said, perking up. "What can I do for you?" She asked me.

"So, have you talked to Rose anytime lately?" I asked her.

"Ya, she called me from New York, why?" She asked.

"She just left court and we are trying to find her. Thanks for your help. Bye."

And she hung up.

"So Rose is in New York?" Eddie said.

I nodded.

"Well, looks like we're heading to New York." I said, and we went to book the tickets.

**Rose POV**

The next morning, I woke up to Jace's arms around me. We were sitting on one of the couches in the library, and Clary was standing on front of us, a pissed of expression on her face. As I sat up, Jace started to wake up. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful." HE said to me and kissed me sweetly.

"Good morning Handsome." I said and pecked his check lightly. Just then Clary cleared her throat, ruining out moment.

"Rose, can I talk to you." She said, obviously trying not to lose her temper.

"Okay." I shrugged. "I'll be right back." I said to Jace a quickly pecked him on the lips before standing up and following Clary out of the room. As soon as the door closed she turned on me with a glare.

"Okay, I'm not gonna sugar coat this. Jace is mine. I don't care how famous you are in your world, but in the shadowhunter world, you are nothing. SO leave Jace alone. You are a distraction for him. Once I tell him I made a mistake, he will drop you like this," She said, snapping her fingers. "And will take me back."

"First of all, I am one of the most know shadowhunters ever. I don't go by Rose Hathaway in the shadowhunter world. Every heard the name Rosemarie Mazur?" I said to her and she nodded. "Well that's me. And I can prove it. I have killed more demons then even Jace, and much more then you have. You didn't even know about shadowhunters before you met these people, and I may not have known Jace long, but I know he wouldn't just drop me without a reason. You can't fix everything you do with just saying sorry." I said to her and stormed back into the library.

"What's wrong baby?" Asked Jace, when I plopped down beside him. I proceeded to tell him everything that Clary had told me. He got madder every second.

"I can't believe she would say that to you! Believe me Rose, I wouldn't drop you. I know I haven't known you that long, but I- I think I may be falling for you." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual." I said to him and he lit up like a Christmas tree. He sweetly kissed me and once again, Clary had to ruin out moment.

"Jace, could I talk to you?" She asked.

"Fine." He said hostility clear in his voice. He got up and followed Clary out. I just sat on the couch, waiting for him to come back.

**Jace POV**

I couldn't believe it when Rose told me what Clary had said to her. She was the one who said she didn't love me anymore. She was the one who had ended our relationship. Now I had moved on and was starting to fall in love with Rose.

Speak of the devil and he, or in this case she, will appear. Clary walked into the room and asked if she could talk to me. I looked at Rose and she nodded, saying it was fine. I followed Clary out and was the first one to speak when she closed the door.

"I can't believe you would say that to Rose." I said to her. She tried to step towards me but I took a step back.

"Jace I made a mistake. I never should have let you go. I still love you, and I know you still love me. We both know Rose is just a distraction o you, and you don't need her anymore. We can be together." She said batting her eyelashed.

"Rose isn't just a distraction to me. I'm falling in love with her. And I swear by the angel that if you try to ruin my relationship with her, then you will regret it." I said to her and walked back into the library. I walked over to Rose and took her hand leading her outside the institute to a restaurant nearby.

"Rose, I need to tell you something." I said to her and I saw doubt and hurt flash across her features.

"Are you breaking up with me for her?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She thought that that was what I was going to talk to her about?

"No! No No No! Rose I would never. I just wanted to tell you that I think... I'm in love with you, but I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you.** (DIVERGENT ****)**

"Oh thank god! I thought you were gonna break up with me." She said relief clear in her voice. We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking, growing closer every minute. Until we finally went back to the institute, and fell asleep in each other's arms

**Lissa POV**

I got off the plane for the second time in a week, only this time, I had landed in New York.

"Where do we look first?" Asked Dimitri when we all had our luggage and were out of the airport.

"We should check out the largest institute. That is probably where Rose is. The institute offers place to any shadowhunter, and she has the blood, therefore she can stay there. When we get there to you it should look like an old church, but that is something called a glamour. It hides the truth of what something is from mundanes. Since you already know about shadowhunters, with some concentration, you should be able to see through the glamour." He said and we all nodded. We headed off to the Institute, taking 3 taxis, two of us in each, and drove towards the institute. When we got there Abe was right. It did look like an old church, but with some concentration, I stripped away the glamour and started in awe of the institute. It had amazing architecture and just seemed to have a certain power radiating from it.

"Let's do this." I sighed as I walked up to the door of the institute, and knocked, praying that Rose was here.

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Cliff-hanger! What will Rose do when she sees them all? Please review and I will update faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another update! Yay! So I just wanna say Thank you to all my reviewers! 18 reviews! So thank you. **

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters= not mine :(**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose POV (Before the Gang gets to the Institute.)**

After Jace took me to dinner we went back to the institute and watched Annabelle. Some of the movie actually got really scary even for me! **(AN: If you guys like horror movies I recommend the movie Annabelle! It's a really good movie!)** It was about this haunted doll and holy shit there were some parts that made even Jace jump!

The next morning I woke up the same way I had the last few days, wrapped in Jace's arms. When I woke up Jace was still asleep, so I decided to go and take a quick shower. When I tried to get up, his hold on my waist tightened.

"Jace. I have to take a shower." I said to him trying not to laugh.

"Just a few more minutes." He mumbled holding onto my waist tighter.

I finally wriggled out of his embrace and he pouted. I laughed a bit.

"I will be back in a few minutes." I said to him as I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. When I was done I blow dried my hair and walked out to get my clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Jace had woken up and was staring at me wide eyes. I just walked passed him and grabbed my underwear and clothes for the day. When I was about to walk into the bathroom I turned back to Jace. He was still staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I said with a wink and walked into the bathroom.

My clothes for today were a pair of black tights and a black tank top with one of Jace's grey hoodies over top. I threw on my white Vans and a grey beanie I bought from DC. I did my makeup simple and just put on some foundation. When I walked out Jace was dressed and ready. He must have gone ot his room while I was getting ready.

"Is that my hoodie?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yes. And it's very comfortable so I'm not giving it back." I said to him with a small smile on my face.

"That's ok. It looks better on you anyways." He said and leaned down which made it look like he was going to hug me, but instead he threw me over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Jace! Let me down!" I screamed. It didn't sound very menacing because I was laughing my ass off. When we got downstairs Alec, Iz and Clary were already at the table. Along with some warlock I didn't know. Iz, Alec and the warlock were laughing while Clary was just glaring at us.

"Um Izzy, can I have some help here?" I asked her. Before she could answer, Jace had set me down on my feet.

"Thank you for finally letting me down." I said to him with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're very welcome." He said and mock bowed causing everyone to laugh, other than Clar of course.

Me and Jace both sat down at the table, side by side.

"So, who is this?" I said motioning to the warlock.

"Magnus Bane. Magnus meet Rose Hathaway." Izzy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Nice to meet you too, though I've never heard of a Rose Hathaway." He said

"The name I go by in the shadowhunter world is Rosemarie Mazur." I said and I saw his eyes widen.

"Yup. My girl's killed more demons then anyone out there." Jace said proudly and kissed m cheek. I turned my head and gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away. "That wasn't nice." He said pouting. Clary just got up from her seat and left the room, while everyone else laughed. After we had finished eating, we all headed to the lounge area by the door of the institute.

"Who wants to play a game?" Izzy asked.

"How about bed, wed or dead?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Okay I'm first Rose, bed, wed, dead, Me, Taylor Laughtner and Justin Bieber." Said Jace.

"Easy. Bed Taylor, wed you and fucking murder Justin Bieber I hate that son of a bitch." I said and everyone laughed at the last statement.

"Okay Izzy. Bed wed dead Meliorn, Channing Tatum, and Shawn Mendes." I asked Iz.

"Bed Channing, wed Shawn and kill Meliorn. He's an ass." She said. We were about to continue the game when there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be knocking on the door of the institute? Shadowhunter can get in here easily." I said wondering aloud.

"I'll go check it out." Said Izzy.

"I will go too." I said getting up.

"No." said Jace with a smirk as he grabbed my legs and threw me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN!" I screamed in between fits on laughter.

A few minutes later of talking to whoever was at the door, Izzy walked back in the room.

With people I had never wanted to see again for a long, long time.

**Lissa POV**

After I knocked I heard faint talking on the other side of the door. After a few minutes a girl answered the door. She was about as tall as Rose, and just as pretty. She had long black hair that went to her waist and bright blue eyes. She also had just as many curves as Rose. I faintly remembered her from when me and Rose had run away from the academy.

"Who are you?" She asked, clearly suspicious.

"I'm Lissa; this is Christian, Abe, Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian." I said and her face instantly wrinkled in disgust.

"You." She said and conveyed a lot of hate into that one word.

"We are looking for Rose Hathaway." Said Dimitri.

"Well she doesn't want to be found so, Buh bye!" She said and tried to slam the door.

"You will take us to where Rose is." I said, using compulsion on her. She obliged and we were led to where there were about 4 people. There were two guys sitting on the floor and one guy had a small, brown haired girl slung over his shoulder. It was Rose.

"LET ME DOWN!" She screamed in between fits of laughter.

When the boy finally let her down she plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Iz, who as at the…" her sentence died off and her eyes widened as she saw all of us.

**Rose POV**

I couldn't believe it. After everything I went through to make sure they didn't find me they ended up anyway. I even bought a ticket to LA by plane to throw them off for Vladimir's sake!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at _Vasilisa. _I saw her shrink back in fear. The next to speak was the one who I dreaded seeing the most.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to take you back to court." Dimitri said and he tried to reach for me. I backed up and ended up running into Jace. His arms snaked around my waist protectively. I saw Dimitri glare at him. Jace glared right back; it seems he had figured out who these people were. I looked at Isabelle about to ask her why she had let them in when I saw the glazed look in her eyes and her blank face.

"Why the hell did you compel her _Vasilisa_?" I said to her, making sure to put extra venom behind her name.

"Because I wanted to see my best friend again." She said with surprising new confidence. That's when my self-control snapped.

"Best friend? Best friend?! You told me you never wanted to see me again, you said you hated me and called me a self centered bitch, and you wanna call me your best friend!?" I said to her my voice growing louder each second. By the end I was screaming.

"Calm down baby." I heard Jace whisper in my ear and I relaxed.

"I didn't mean any of it Rose! I had been using spirit to heal guardians who had just come back from a mission. I had a bunch of darkness built up and you know how protective I've been since he was turned back into a dhamphir! Please believe me!" She wailed and she was almost in tears. For the first time in days I let myself feel her feeling through the bond and was hit by guilt and sadness.

"I forgive you Liss." I said quietly and she stopped crying.

"Really?" She asked sniffling.

"Yea. Doesn't mean I forgive _him,_" I said motioning to Dimitri. "But I forgive you." I said to her and she flung herself into my arms.

I detached myself from Jace and embraced her, happy that I had my best friend back.

"So does this mean you're coming back and being my guardian?" asked Lissa.

"Ummm…" I said awkwardly.

"What?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I don't think I'm gonna go back to being a guardian." I said to her as I sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be a shadowhunter, I'm sure my Old Man had already told you what those are considering you could see through the glamour on this place." I said and she got a confused look on her face.

"Why would you wanna be a shadowhunter instead of a guardian?" She asked me.

"Because being a guardian you have no choices in your life. You follow you're moroi and are almost guaranteed to die young. In this job, the weapons are better and the demons are easier to kill unless you run into a greater demon. You have a right to do what you want. Love who you want." I said and glanced at Jace when I said this. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was true. I was falling in love with him. From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri stiffen.

"Does this mean I will never see you again?" Lissa said with tears in her eyes.

"No! I had an idea. You are out of school so I was thinking. You could get Eddie as Christian's guardian and Belikov as yours and you could stay here, at the institute. You aren't mundanes so it would be fin since you already know about shadowhunters." I said, hoping she would say yes. I really had missed them all, even the royal pain-in-the-ass Adrian.

"OMG! That's a great idea! We should head to court and pack out stuff." Lissa said.

"Seriously? You want to move to New York just to stay with me?" I said to everyone, and watched as they all nodded their heads.

"Ok, you may wanna get going if you wanna get to the airport in time to book a plane and grab your stuff. I will see you all in a few days." I said as I said goodbye to everyone.

"Rose can I talk to you for a second?" asked Dimitri. I was hesitant but the agreed. We stepped outside and he didn't waste any time in pestering me with questions.

"Who is that guy in there?" He asked.

"'That Guy' is Jace. And I don't see why it's any of your business." I said to him. And it wasn't. He told me he didn't love me anymore.

"And he's your boyfriend." He said. It wasn't phrased like a question, more like a statement e was hoping wasn't true.

"Yes he is. And it's none of your business anyways. You told me you didn't love me anymore." I said to him and before he could respond I had walked back into the institute. I saw Jace, Alec and Magnus sitting quietly and Izzy finally breaking out of the compulsion.

"What happened?" she asked and I gave her a recount of what happened.

It was getting late so we all decided to go to bed. Jace and I headed up to my room. He had some clothes strewn on the floor 'cause he basically shared the room with me. I changed into a pair of short black shorts and a white shirt of Jace's. When I walked out of the bathroom Jace was already lying on my bed, his PJ pants on and shirtless. Though it wasn't the first time I had seen him shirtless I still stopped to admire his sculpted chest and muscles. When he saw I was staring he smirked at me.

"See something you like?" He asked me with a smile.

"Plenty." I said with a smirk of my own as I climbed into bed and snuggled up to his chest. Eventually the sounds of his rhythmic breathing and heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

**Dimitri POV**

We had just climbed on the plane and all I could think about was that guy _Jace_ who had stolen the love of my life. Ya I told her I didn't love her but when I saw her, all the old feelings came blossoming back. They had started to come back when I saw that she had left, but when I saw her they hit me full force. Then when I saw him wrap his arms around her, I wanted to wrap a rope around his neck! I will get her back, I know it.

**Jace POV**

I woke up the next morning to Rose in my arms, sleeping soundly. I was glad sh forgave Lissa, because I could see how much it was hurting her to be away from her. I was glad that her friends would be with her, but I wasn't so glad about Belikov being here. I knew he still had feelings for Rose by the way he looked at her. I loved her, and I wasn't too keen on her ex living in the same building as her, What am I thinking? Rose would never do anything wrong to me, why am I even worrying? Just then I felt her stir as she started to wake up.

"Good morning." I said to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning." She said and smile at me.

"I will be back in about half an hour. I have something to give you. Also be ready to go out." I said to her. I had something planned. I had bought her a necklace with a small key on it. Inscripted on it was the words _Key to My Heart_ on it. I also had a charm bracelet recounting our time together. It had been one week since we started dating but so much had happened. The bracelet only had 2 charms on it so far. One was a silver stake to represent when we first met, and the other was a small flower, for when we first started to get to know each other. I was planning on buying her new charms every time something monumental happened in our relationship. I also had the plan to go to this restaurant I found that was pretty fancy. I hoped she liked what I had done.

**Sorry to end it there! Next chapter will be of when Jace gives Rose the gifts. Also, drama starting between Dimitri and Jace! I want to have a poll. I want people to put in their reviews who they want Rose to end up with! The winning ending will be posted in this story but I will write the other ending and post it for those who wanted it that way! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Back with another update! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! This is gonna be a little bit of a romantic update because it is Valentine's Day! I wanna say thank you because I got 22 reviews on this story! Also, you can still vote for who you want Rose to end up with; Jace or Dimitri.**

**Also to the review Alex, Thanks for the vote, your review made me laugh!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine! There I said it :(**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose POV**

I walked back to my room and got a somewhat fancy dress to wear. I picked out a dress with a black top with lace sleeves and a read skirt that started just below my chest. The skirt clung to my curves and I out on a pair of black heels. I did my hair in a waterfall braid and curled it. For my makeup I did a light smokey eye and pink lipstick. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs to see Jace standing at the door in a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark dress pants.

"You look beautiful." He said and handed me a beautiful red rose. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up and I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I said and he laughed.

"Well, I have something special planned, so follow me." He said and took my hand, leading me outside. When we got out there I saw an incredible white limousine out in front on the institute.

"After you." Said Jace and he opened the door to the back of the limo for me.

"Happy Valentine's Day beautiful." He said to me as he smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me Jace." I said to him as the limo started to move.

"But I wanted to. It's our first Valentine 's Day together. I wanted to make it special." He said to me. I knew it was Valentine's Day so I remembered to bring one of the gifts I had gotten for Jace in my purse. I had bought him two gifts. I got him a pair of wireless beats headphones because I remembered him talking about how the chords always broke on his headphone, and I bought him a piano. I knew the institute used to have one but Izzy told me that it was destroyed, and no one knew how. They had just come back one day from demon hunting and found it in pieces on the floor. By the time we got back, Izzy should have already had the new piano put in the library.

The rest of the ride to wherever we were going was spent in comfortable silence, with me snuggled into Jace's shoulder and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. When the limo came to a stop and Jace opened the door for me my heart skipped a beat as I saw the restaurant. From the outside it looked amazing. Jace helped me out of the Limo and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

When we got inside I looked around in awe. The place looked so expensive and fancy.

"Reservation for Jace Wayland." said Jace as we walked up to the hostess.

"Mr. Wayland, please follow me to your table." She said as she led us to a secluded table in the back. It was set up with candles surrounding the edges and a single pink begonia in front of the seat I assumed was for me. Jace walked up behind my seat and pulled up my chair before going to sit in his own.

"Jace, this is amazing." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you like it, because there are some other things I have planned." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Jace! Seriously, taking me to this restaurant was enough you didn't need to get my anything else." I said to him.

He just handed me two small boxes.

"Open them." He said with a smile. I opened the longer of the two to find a beautiful silver necklace with a key pendant and a small locket on it shaped like a heart. When I looked closely at the key I saw the words _the key to my heart_ inscripted on it. When I opened the locked I saw a picture Jace and I had taken a few days ago of us standing with our arms around each other laughing.

"Jace… this is amazing." I said to him. "Could you help me put it on?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded. I turned around and lifter my hair as I felt him clip the necklace on. I turned back around and smiled at him. "This is amazing Jace." I said to him. Just then the waiter came and to take our order.

"Can we have two Caesar salads to start please?" asked Jace. Leave it to him to know just what I would want. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Open the other one." Said Jace as he smiled at me.

When I opened it I saw a Pandora charm bracelet.

"It's supposed to represent our time together so far. The stake represents how we first met and the flower represents the night I started to fall for you." He explained and I felt my eyes well up with tears of joy.

"Jace, this is amazing. Thank you so much." I said to him and hugged him tightly. I put on the bracelet and admired the charms.

"You're welcome." He said.

Just then I pulled out the box with the beats headphones inside of it and handed it to him.

"Open it." I said to him. I had my fingers crossed that he would like them.

"You didn't have to get me anything Rose." He said to me.

"But I wanted to." I said, taking his statement from earlier. He just smiled and unwrapped the box. His eyes lit up when he saw the headphones.

"Thank you so much Baby." He said to me and hugged me.

"That's not all I got you, but the other gift will have to wait." I said to him.

"Okay." He said. Just then our salads arrived and we started eating.

After we were done at the restaurant we got back in the Limo and headed to the institute.

"What else did you get me?" asked Jace for the hundredth time since I had told him I had gotten him something else.

"You will find out soon." I said to him and snuggled closer to him in the seat. He just groaned. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he deepened it. When we pulled away we had just reached the institute. We climbed out and walked towards the door or the institute. When we walked in I told Jace to close his eyes and I would show him his present. He obliged and I led him to the library.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I said to as we stopped in front of the grand piano that had a large red bow on it. When he opened his eyes he looked to the piano then me, then back to the piano.

"Is this for me?" He asked me, his voice quiet.

"Ya. Izzy told me about how your old one was destroyed so I bought you a new one." I said and he turned to me and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank You so much!" He said to me.

"You're welcome." I said to him. When he let me go he grabbed my hand and led me over to the piano. We both sat down and he started playing 'All of me' by John Legend. I watched as his fingers gracefully played the notes. When the into ended he started singing, looking at me most of the time.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water _

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of_ me

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you _

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh _

When he was done I pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Move over, I want to show you something." I said to him and he obliged. He didn't know that for the last few weeks, I had been learning to play 'heart by heart' by Demi Lovato on the piano. I started to play the intro and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. Then I started singing.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way to you_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart _

When I was finished he pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you." I said to him. And I meant it; I had fallen in love with him.

"I love you too." He said to me, and my heart swelled with happiness.

After that we went back up to my room and just like every night for the last few weeks, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**FLUFF! Hope you guys enjoyed this romantic Valentine's Day update. Please Review! Also please add in your voted for who you ant Rose to end up with in the reviews or PM me! Thanks.**

**Also I don't own any song lyrics.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I know last chapter wasn't my best :/ but I hope this one will be better. I only got one review on my last chapter D:! I hope more of you review on this chapter! Also, in your review, add in your vote for who Rose should end up with, or PM me your vote. All of the votes I have gotten so far are for Jace, no Dimitri votes yet. One review made me laugh from a guest called 'Alex'. Their review said 'Jace Duh! Dimitri is being a Dick!' I also got over 200 view on this story! So yay!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Characters are R.M's not mine :(**

**Chapter 8**

**Dimitri POV**

When the plane landed back at court, we all split up to pack our stuff for New York, while Lissa left to… 'convince' the queen to let me be her guardian and Eddie be Christian's. I headed back to the room I had just been given, only to be packing my stuff to leave. Once I had everything I needed packed, I noticed I still had about 30 minutes before the plane was scheduled to leave, so I just sat on my bed thinking. Thinking about how to get my Roza back. When I saw her with _Jace_, I wanted to hit something. I had to find a way to get her back. Before I knew it, it was time to get on the plane to New York. The flight was supposed to take about 8 hours, because it was a private plane, and it flew slower. When I got there, everyone was by the plane other than Abe.

"Abe isn't going with us, he is staying here at court." said Adrian, answering everyone's unanswered question. We all boarded on the plane, with me sitting beside, you guessed it, the royal pain in the ass Adrian Ivashkov. But, since Rose had started dating Jace, I didn't hate Ivashkov as much as I hated the Asshat, I mean, Jace.

"You must be pissed, you have to sit with Me." said Ivashkov, smirking.

"I don't hate you as much as I hate someone else right now." I said to him gruffly, thinking about the stupid shadowhunter who had stolen my girl.

"Who? Oh, lemme guess, Jace." He said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. I just nodded curtly. The rest of the flight was silent between us, as I thought of how I could win back the love of my Roza.

**Lissa POV (When the plane had landed)**

We all climbed out of the plane and took the time to stretch our legs. It was about 8:00 AM human time and there were already people busying around the streets. We took 3 cabs to the institute and walked up to the door. We knocked and a small redheaded girl that we hadn't seen before opened it.

"Hi, I'm Clary; you must be Rose's friends." She said and let us in. I saw her staring at Eddie, and saw him staring back.

"Where is Rose?" I asked after I had introduced everyone, and Clary diverted her attention from Eddie.

"She should be in her room." She said and told us where the room should be. I headed up to the room and saw Eddie talking to Clary. I decided to leave him be, and headed up to Rose's room with Guardian Belikov and Adrian. I knocked on the door, with no answer.

"She's probably sleeping." I mumbled. I opened the door to find one of the cutest things I had ever seen. It was Rose and Jace, lying on her bed sleeping, Jace had his arms wrapped protectively around Rose and she was curled into his chest.

"Awww." I said quietly, but it was enough to wake up Rose. I saw he shift a bit, which woke up Jace. Rose sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. She still hadn't seen us. She turned to wake up Jace, and saw us standing at the door.

"Were you guys watching me sleep?" She asked, trying to raise one eyebrow, but failing.

"No, I just came to tell you tha we were back, and that we are gonna go shopping today.

She just groaned.

"At least let me get dressed first." She said as she tried to climb out of bed, but was unable to because of Jace's arms wrapped around her.

"Jaceeee! Can I get up?" She asked.

"No." he mumbled, with a smirk on his face. She relaxed in his arms for a moment, causing his grip to loosen. Then she leaped out of bed, successfully detaching herself from Jace. He just let out a noise that sounded like a whine.

"Get up you idiot. You have to get dressed." She said, but with a smile on her face.

"No. Let me sleep woman." He mumbled as he put the pillow over his head. Rose just smirked, telling me she had an idea. She grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of Jace. To her disappointment, he didn't even moved, just laid there and refused to get up. I saw her mouth pull down in a frown and her eyebrows scrunch together. Then her eyes lit up. Dimitri, Adrian and I were just standing at the door. I was trying not to laugh, Adrian was smirking and Dimitri, to my surprise, was just glaring at the couple.

"Jace, if you don't get up, I won't kiss you for a month." She said with a smirk.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled and he quickly sat up, which ended up in him falling off the bed. This caused Rose, Adrian and I to start laughing our asses off. Jace got us and playfully glared at Rose.

"You think that was funny?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Now go get dressed you Asshat." She said still smiling and he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

He walked out the door and headed to his room, which was literally three doors away from Rose's.

"Now, it's time for you idiots to get out so I can get dressed." She said as she pushed us all out of her room.

"I wouldn't mind watching that Little Dhamphir." Said Adrian jokingly.

"In your dreams, Dipshit." She said as she closed the door and locked it. Adrian just laughed and we all split ways, going to get ready to go to the mall. Yay!

**Dimitri POV**

Ugh! That Jace guy was really getting on my nerves! More than Ivashkov, and I didn't think that was possible! I had felt the green-eyed monster rear its head in my chest when I saw then sleeping with each other. **(Get your mind out of the gutter!) **I seriously needed to get my Roza back. _But you let her go. She is happy, do you really want to ruin that? She will hate you._ I spent most of my time while getting ready, thinking it over.

**Rose POV**

A few minutes after I kicked everyone out of my room, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Clary standing there.

"Rose, can I talk to you." She asked.

I nodded hesitantly, thinking of the last time she had asked to talk to me.

"I just want to apologise. I shouldn't try to get in between you and Jace and I can tell you really love each other. Could we be friends?" She asked and I could tell she was being genuine.

"I forgive you Clary. Yes we can be friends." I said and she smiled.

"Also, I was wondering if you could help me with something. There's this guy I kinda like, could you help me?" she asked. Of course I would do this! Time to play Matchmaker!

"Sure, who is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Eddie." She said and I smiled widely. Eddie had been really sad since Mason had died and he could use a girlfriend.

"You two would be great together!" I said. "Leave everything to me!"

"Thanks Rose." She said and smiled at me.

"No problems, now if you don't mind I think you might wanna get ready back in your room; because Lissa is gonna drag us all to the mall." I said and she groaned. I just laughed as she left my room, smiling.

When she left I quickly hopped in the shower. When I got out I quickly blow-dried my hair and left it down in natural waves, just quickly running a brush through it. For makeup I just put on some EOS chap stick, some mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. I put on a black tank top, with a grey, black and white tight varsity jacket on, and a pair of dark ripped jeans with faded knees. I checked how I looked in the mirror and I looked awesome! I grabbed my phone and out it in my jacket pocked along with the credit card I had. I walked downstairs to see everyone but Jace and Alec there. Alec hadn't been here a lot, Izzy said he was with Magnus. I thought there was something going on there, and Jace was probably still doing his hair. I walked over to where everyone was sitting at the kitchen table and saw a plate of bacon there.

"Did Izzy make this?" I asked.

"No, I did." said Christian.

I took a piece of bacon and started eating it.

"You know Sparky, one day you will make an amazing housewife for Liss." I said and everyone started laughing. Just as I finished my piece of bacon, I felt hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. I struggled and tried to get free until I heard the familiar laugh of my boyfriend. I turned to see Jace smiling at me.

"You are such an Asshat!" I said smiling as I slapped his chest.

"But I'm your Asshat." He said and smirked at me before giving me a light kiss.

"Yea, I guess so." I said and hear a few awws from Liss, Clary and Izzy, and some laughing from the guys. But I swear I heard Dimitri growl, as if he was jealous. He had no right to feel jealously just because I had moved on!

"Let's go everyone! We have a day of shopping!" Said Lissa and all the guys groaned.

"Me and Rose are gonna take my car." said Jace and everyone nodded, except for Dimitri who Just glared at him.

"Wait. You have a car, and we have been taking taxis everywhere?" I asked him. He just smirked and nodded.

"Idiot." I mumbled as everyone else got into two taxis. Jace led me to a garage and opened the door and I saw an amazing black Lamborghini Aventador. He opened the doors using a remote and climbed in the drives side, while I climbed in the passenger's seat. We drove to the mall in a comfortable silence, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. When we got to the mall we saw all of our friends waiting outside the doors, and there were a bunch of people staring at Jace's car. When he got out of the driver's side I saw a bunch of girls checking him out, and then glaring at me when I got out and he grabbed my hand. It was basically the same thing that happened with the guys who were staring at me. We walked up to our friends and I had an idea.

"Okay we should split up. Groups are Jace and I, Lissa and Flame-tard, Adrian and Dimitri and Clary and Eddie." I said and saw Clary mouth 'Thank You' to me when I aid she was paired with Eddie. "We can meet back at the food court at 2." I said. It was 10 now, so we had a good four hours to ourselves.

"Where do you wanna go first?" I asked Jace and he just shrugged.

"I wanna get something done with my hair." I said and I grabbed Jace's hand and dragged him to the hairdressers in the mall. Jace just groaned. When we got there, there was only one spot left at the exact moment.

"What would you like?" asked the hairdresser as I sat down in the chair.

"I would like my hair fading into a blonde ombre starting here." I said pointing to where my hair was just under my shoulder blades. It took about 30 minutes but when it was done it looked amazing. When I walked out I saw Jace standing by the wall with a group of girls surrounding him, all giggling and flirting with him. He just looked uncomfortable and his face lit up when he saw me. I started to walk over to him and he broke away from his 'fan club' and walked up to where I saw. The girls al looked over to see where he went and when he saw him with me, they all glared daggers at me.

"Your hair looks amazing." He said and leaned down to kiss me. When the kiss started to deepen, I pulled away causing him to pout. I just laughed a bit.

"We're in public stupid." I said to him laughing. I looked over his shoulder to see his fan club still glaring at me. I just smiled sweetly at them and flipped them off. They looked shocked.

"Who did you just flip off?" he asked.

"Just the group of girls who were glaring daggers at me because I was with you." I said and he laughed.

He tried to kiss me again but I turned my head at the last second so he got my cheek.

"You know I still haven't gotten you back for laughing at me this morning." He said to me and without warning he leaned down and threw me over his shoulder and started walking out of the hairdressers.

"Jace Herondale! Let me down!" I screamed, causing some people to look over at us. I was pounding my fists on his back, but realised it was useless, so I just waited until he let me down. There were people watching and laughing at us. Eventually I started laughing too. After about ten minutes he finally let me down.

"Thank you for finally letting me down Asshat." I said to him as I smacked the side of his head.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed where I hit him.

We walked around a bit more, not really buying anything. Everywhere we went, there were girls staring at Jace, and Guys staring at me. No one actually came and tried to flirt with either of us, because I glared daggers at every girl that stared at Jace, and he did the same with the guys staring at me.

Eventually it was time to meet everyone back at the food court, which was all the way across the mall from where we were.

My legs were getting tired so I just let go of Jace's hand and slowe down a bit. He gave me questioning look until I jumped up and wrapped my legs aroung his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"My legs are getting tired and as my boyfriend, it is an obligation for you to give me a piggyback." I said and I felt him chuckle, but nonetheless he supported me with his arms and we, or should I say he, walked towards the food court, with me clinging to his back. When we got there we saw everyone already at a table obviously waiting for us. Lissa was the first to spot us. _Aww Rose, you and Him are so cute together!_ She said through the bond, and I could feel that she was happy for me. When we got there Jace just sat down as if I wasn't on his back, and ended up pretty much sitting on me.

"Um Jace? Kinda being squished here." I said and I felt him chuckle.

"This is for making me give you a piggyback all the way here." He said and everyone laughed.

"Wait, you carried her all the way here? How could you deal with that weight?" Asked none other than Firework himself.

"Shut up Firework." I said to him and flipped him off. I finally managed to get out from beneath Jace and was sitting beside him with his arm slung around my shoulders and me leaning into his side. I noticed that Dimitri was glaring at Jace's arm with hatred. _What's his problem? _I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna get some food." I said as I got out of my seat and walked up to one fo the restaurants. It had a line of like, 20 people! Right after I took my order, I heard someone walk up behind me and tap my shoulder, and I was about to flip them off before I smelled the familiar aftershave. I turned to see Dimitri standing there.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." He said. "I didn't mean what I said. I still love you. I want to be with you. I don't like you being with Jace." He said and I just stood there, shocked. Then I felt angry.

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him. I do! And you can't just say that your love has faded, and then as soon as I move on, come crawling back. I'm with Jace." I said as I grabbed my food and started to walk away.

"Roza-" He said but I turned and cut him off.

"That's not my name! My name is Rose!" I snapped as I stormed off towards our table, leaving him there shocked. No one noticed anything was wrong other than Jace.

"What happened?" he asked quietly so no one could hear him.

"Later." I said and he nodded. I looked at my food that consisted of three burgers, three fries and a large coke. I gave one of the burgers and one of the fries to Jace, and started eating the rest.

"Jeez Rose, how are you not as big as a frigging house?" asked Lissa.

"I don't know." I shrugged and she shook her head, just then Dimitri returned, but he had his guardian mask up. I just ignored him.

"Rose! I love your hair!" said Clary as she got back from getting her food. I noticed she sat pretty close to Eddie, and smirked mentally. Lissa and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I got it done earlier." I said and resumed eating.

After we had finished eating, we shopped for a few more hours, with me and Jace buying some matching shirts. It was really cheesy but they were cute. It was actually Jace's idea. We had ones that said 'hands off my girl' and 'hands off my guy' in black and white on the backs with a pair of handprints underneath them. We also both bought blue superman shirts. We also went to a tattoo parlour and got tattoos on our wrists that said Queen and King in handwriting. We also got ones on our tight and left index fingers. His was a small key on his right and mine was a heart with a lock on it on my left. When we got back in the car and started driving to the institute.

"What did he say to you earlier that mad you so mad?" asked Jace as we were driving. We were holding hands and he was rubbing circles on my hand with his finger. I told him what he said to me and I saw his jaw tighten.

"He had no right to say those things to you." He said angrily.

"I know, I already told him off." I said and Jace smiled at me. When we got back to the institute and walked in everyone was sitting in the lounge room that was almost right in front of the door. Jace and I both went and sat on the one chair that was available, me sitting on his lap.

"I'm bored." Said Liss and everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"How about we play truth or dare?" asked Izzy, and seeing as no one else had any idea's we played.

"Everyone knows the rules?" she asked and we all nodded.

"Okay, Clary truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." She said simply.

"If you had to date one person in this room, who would it be?" she asked and Clary glanced towards Eddie.

"Eddie." She mumbled and looked down. Eddie lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Rose, truth or dare?" asked Clary.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to play 7minutes in heaven with Jace." She said and I just stood up and Jace and I walked over to the closet on the other side of the room. As soon as the door closed, Jace crushed his lips to mine and I kissed him back immediately. I lifted my legs up and draped them around his waist.

"10…9…8…7654321!" Yelled Izzy as she opened the door to find us still kissing. We pulled away and I blushed a little, trying to fix my hair as Jace and I walked back over to the group. Jace and I sat back down, me resuming my position on his lap.

"Adrian, truth or dare?" I asked him and he looked, to be honest, a little scared.

"Dare." He said, trying to be confident.

"I dare you to let Izzy give you a makeover, and then you have to go outside and kiss the first guy you see, for at least 10 seconds." I said smirking and I felt my back rumbled as Jace started laughing.

Adrian stood up and Izzy squealed. About 30 minutes later, Adrian walked out wearing a pink, black and white dress. The top, where the chest are is, was white and covered with sparkles, Just below that was a thick stripe o black fabric, and from there the dress had a bright pink skirt that poofed out. It was strapless and came to about mid-thigh. He also had on a blonde wig and 7-inch bright pink heels with, god help me, a small light pink bow on the side. He had on bright pink lipstick and even had something stuffed in the dress to make it look like he had boobs. He actually looked like a girl. Everyone burst out laughing.

We all watched as Adrian walked outside and went up to a guy. This guy was typical Jock kinda guy. He was human and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Adrian walked up to kind, kissed him for ten seconds and walked back towards us. We were all here laughing our asses off. Jace and I were leaning against each other for support and Eddie was literally rolling on the ground laughing. We walked back in and I stopped laughing for a second.

"Adrian, you also have to wear that for the rest of the game." I said and he glared at me, causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Okay! We get it; it was very funny to see me embarrass myself!" He said over the noise of all of us laughing. "Lissa, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Did you and Chrissie actually have sex in the church attic when you were at St. Vlads?" He asked smirking. She just blushed red and nodded.

"Seriously?" Asked Jace looking at me, and I just nodded.

"Eddie truth or dare?" Asked Lissa, trying to get the attention off of her and firefly.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to tell everyone who you would date in this room." She said and he paled.

"Clary." He mumbled so quietly almost no one could hear it. We all did hear it, bt being the botch I am I asked, "What was that Edwaurdo?" He just glared at me.

"Clary." He said louder, and this time it was Clary's turn to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Jace, Truth or Dare?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Dare." Said Jace.

"I dare you to grab 20 ice cubes and drop then down your boxers until they melt." Said Eddie.

"Hell no!" said Jace and I leaned forward so he could remove his shirt. After he did, I leaned back and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rose, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth I guess." I said and everyone gasped. "What, I'm changing it up." I said

"Okay, what's the funniest thing you have ever done?" he asked me.

"When I was five I chucked a book at my teacher and called her a fascist bastard." I said and everyone laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"No more than one question mister." I said and pecked him on the check.

"Fireball, truth or dare?" I asked him with an evil smirk, and I saw him visibly pale.

**OMG! Longest chapter yet! 4,208 words! There's some drama occurring between Jace and Dimitri! Plz review and I will update faster! Maybe if I get enough reviews I will update again today. Also make sure to add in your vote for who you want Rose to end up with in the end! I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai Guys. I was really disappointed that last chapter didn't get ANY reviews! :'( It made me sad. But this chapter is when the action in this story is gonna start! I won't update this story until I get at least 3 reviews on this chapter! So if you want me to update faster, then review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Rose POV**

"Truth." He said, his voice shaking.

"Wimp. Okay I will give you an easy one. Who was your first kiss?" I asked.

He mumbled his answer so no one would hear it.

"What was that, firefly?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Lissa." He said and I burst out laughing.

"This is getting boring." I said, after I had finished laughing at Christian. "Is there any snacks here?" I asked.

"Not unless you want Izzy to make some." Said Jace.

"Hell no! I will be back soon, I'm gonna run to the store and get some stuff. I will be back." I said as I threw on my shoes and my coat and walked out the door. It was almost 11 o'clock, so there weren't many people out. I was a few blocks away from the nearest store, so I started walking. When I was about a block away, I felt a small swirling in my stomach. I checked my jacket._ Shit! I forgot my stake!_ I probably though every single curse word ever known at how idiotic I had been. I pulled out my phone and dialled Lissa's number.

"Rose? What's going on?" asked Lissa.

"Lissa, I forgot my stake, I'm heading back because I felt the nausea-" I said, and all of a sudden was thrown to the ground. I screamed as I saw a pair of red-ringed eyes looking down at me.

"Well, what do we have here? The famous Rose Hathaway." He said smirking.

"Get off of me!" I screamed and heard Lissa talking through the bond. _ROSE!_ She screamed through the bond.

"Not happening, princess. I've been looking forward to this moment since you killed Isaiah back in Spokane. You will be a great addition to the strigoi." He said as he bared his fangs at me.

"No!" I screamed as I struggled against his weight.

"You don't have a choice. After you're turned, you will thank me. I will take you to the nearest commune, an abandoned apartment building just outside the west side of the city. You will be a very valuable weapon, considering the mix of moroi and angel blood in you will make you immune to sunlight." He said and didn't give any more information as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I felt his fangs pierce my skin and I the pain I felt was brief, because as he started drinking my blood, the endorphins entered my bloodstream. I only felt the bliss of a strigoi bits that I hadn't felt since Dimitri was a strigoi. It wasn't long before my eyes shut and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Lissa POV**

"Rose? What's going on?" I asked panicked. I could feel a trickle of fear through the bond. I was able to feel her emotions a bit now and I was getting worried about her.

"Lissa, I forgot my stake, I'm heading back because I felt the nausea-" she started but she didn't finish. I heard a scream and a thud as the phone hit the ground.

"Well, what do we have here? The famous Rose Hathaway." I heard through the phone. It was a male voice, but had a cold, emotionless tone to it. _Strigoi. _ I thought as I started to panic even more. I tried to stay quiet though because he was still talking.

"Get off of me!" I heard Rose scream.

"Not happening, princess. I've been looking forward to this moment since you killed Isaiah back in Spokane. You will be a great addition to the strigoi." I heard him say. _He's gonna turn her strigoi!_ I thought in panic. I zoned out for a moment, thinking of how I could save my best friend.

"You don't have a choice. After you're turned, you will thank me. I will take you to the nearest commune, an abandoned apartment building just outside the west side of the city. You will be a very valuable weapon, considering the mix of moroi and angel blood in you will make you immune to sunlight." I heard him say, and then I heard a noise of pain, and then silence. The phone fell from y hands.

"What's going on?" asked Jace.

"She was attacked by a strigoi. She forgot her stake. He is going to turn her." I said and felt tears well up in my eyes. I told them everything I had heard, about how she would be immune to sunlight as a strigoi, and where she would be.

"We have to save her! Can't you charm a stake again and stake her?" asked Jace frantically. You could tell he was worried to death about Rose.

"I probably can, but I would need help. One second." I said as I ran upstairs to Rose's room. It seemed like forever ago, but it was really only this morning that I had seen her and Jace cuddled up on her bed. And now she could be dead, or worse, strigoi. I rummaged through her stuff until I found her stake. I ran back downstairs to everyone sitting with worried expressions.

"I found her stake, but it may take me a few days to charm it." I said. Everyone nodded to me and I went over to a corner, and focused everything I had into charming the stake so I could save my best friend.

**Jace POV**

I can't believe it. Rose could be dead right now. I wish Lissa could charm the stake faster, so we could get to getting Rose back.

"This is my entire fault. I should have gone with her! I should have made sure she had her stake on her!" I said, running a hand through my hair. The tears I had been holding back threatened to spill over.

"It's not your fault Jace." Said Adrian.

I just sighed. I felt like I needed to punch something or someone. Maybe I could hit Belikov… No! I can't hurt him. Rose may not forgive him yet, but she may be pissed that I knocked out his teeth. I just turned towards the wall of the institute and threw a punch right at the wall. I heard a loud noise and saw that my fist had gone straight through the wall.

**Rose POV**

I woke up groggily in a plain room. I lifted my head to see the strigoi that had attacked me earlier standing by the door, smiling.

"How are you Rose." He said with that annoying grin still plastered on his face.

"Let me out of here! I am not becoming one of the undead!" I growled at him.

"Oh, but you already have, Rose. You just haven't registered it yet. You don't truly become strigoi until after your first kill." He said smirking. It was then that I noticed the burning sensation in my throat.

"I will not kill someone." I said, well more like growled at him.

"We will see." He said as he stepped aside to reveal a young boy, maybe 8 or 9 standing behind him. With my heightened senses, I could hear his heart beating; practically smell his blood running through his veins. The burning in my throat grew stronger and I couldn't resist it anymore. I ran with amazing speed up to the boy and within seconds, had drained him of blood. The thing was, I didn't feel any remorse.

"Welcome." Said the Strigoi, smirking at me. And instead of looking at him disgusted, like I would have done while a dhamphir, I just smirked back.

"I remember you saying that I would be able to go out into the sun because of the angel blood?" I asked and he nodded.

"The few shadowhunters that have been turned are all able to go out inot the sun, and because you have the angel blood, you would be the same." He said and I smiled.

"Perfect. I have some…business I need to attend to. Is there any extra rooms here, because there someone I want kept here for a while." I said and he nodded.

"There is this room, because this is usually used for prisoners. You can keep them as long as needed, this room is rarely used." He said with a smirk and I nodded.

I needed to take a trip back into New York. Not now, but eventually.

**Jace POV**

Everyone was still waiting for Lissa to charm the stake. It had been 2 months since the strigoi had taken Rose and I was horribly worried. I was scared that we would be unable to find her, that she would stay strigoi forever. Lissa had been trying to charm the stake since Rose disappeared. For some reason the stake would not hold a spirit charm.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. If I'm not back in an hour and I haven't called to tell you, then I may have been attacked." I said as I got up and grabbed my coat.

"Be careful. I can see a strigoi Rose kidnapping one of us. She wouldn't be herself, so if she does happen to go after you call us and just tell us." Said Lissa and I nodded to her as I walked out the door. I couldn't believe it. Rose, My girlfriend, part of the undead. I was still processing it. I just hoped that Lissa was able to charm the stake quickly so that we could change Rose back. Just then I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Jace, is everything okay? You've been gone for more than an hour." Said Izzy. I was about to answer when I saw a figure step in front of me. I took in her familiar features. Her long brown hair, with a blonde ombre. Her eyes, though now ringed with red. And the small tattoo on her wrist that said _Queen._ I froze, and the only thing was a small breath that escaped my lips.

"Rose." I whispered, seeing her. I could vaguely hear Izzy asking me what was wrong, and telling everyone that Rose was with me.

"Hey Jace. Miss me?" She asked and the next think I knew she was right in front of me, her fist striking out and sending me into unconsciousness.

**Rose POV**

I saw him standing frozen in surprise at seeing me.

"Rose…" he whispered, but I could hear him clearly. I could also clearly hear the conversation on the other end, Izzy frantically asking him what was going on, and telling everyone what had happened. How I had found him.

"Hey Jace, Miss me?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I ran up to him and faster than lightning, my fist shot out and with one punch, he was out like a light. The phone fell from his limp hands and shattered on the pavement. He was still breathing and I smiled to myself as I started running back to the abandoned hotel/apartment building. I only stopped once for a small snack, considering I hadn't eaten anything yet today. When I finally reached the abandoned building, I just walked past the strigoi that was keeping guard just inside. I gave him a nod as I walked by, and he returned it. For the months that I had been here, I had gained respect from many strigoi, and was near the top rank. The building that I lived in was very large and very fancy. Though it was abandoned, the strigoi had cleaned it up. I ran quickly up to the room where Jace would be staying in. There was a keypad door on the outside, and then a second door on the inside that just needed a key, and I had the only one. I unlocked the door and laid Jace on the queen-sized bed. After that I left, going to get another snack. I wouldn't have to worry about him trying to break out with anything, because all the prisoner rooms were re-enforced. I also asked for some extra precautions so he couldn't break out with anything. It was like the place that I had been kept in when Dimitri was a strigoi.

I had left the hotel a few minutes ago and was now on my way into New York. When I walked past the club Pandemonium, I saw two very drunk girls stumbling. I smiled to myself._ Perfect_. I walked up to them and attacked on from behind her, dragging her into a nearby alley. I looked at her so see she was about 19 years old and human. I saw fear flash across her face as I sunk my fangs into her neck, tasting her warm blood flow down my throat, dulling the burning sensation. I finished her off quickly and headed for the other. She was still looking around for her friend, confused. I quickly grabbed he arm and yanked her into the alley. She started screaming and thrashing once she saw her friend's body, now drained of blood. I got a closer look at her and saw that she was a dhamphir. Getting drunk was not a very wise decision, I though as I sunk my teeth into her neck, just like I did with her friend. Her blood tasted better than her friend's, but still not as good as moroi blood. I finished with her almost as fast as I had with her friend. The burning sensation in my throat had faded, and I knew it was time to head back to the hotel. I had to hunt every few days, but sometime when I was bored, I would hunt for the fun of it._ Prey and Predator._ Recalled, thinking of what Dimitri had once told me, while I was kept prisoner. I had thought it was such a horrid thought at the time, but in reality, I now realised it was the truth. I walked back into the hotel after about 5 minutes of running. I walked in, completely ignoring the strigoi on guard. I wanted to go and check on Jace, to see if he was awake yet. When I reached the room, I heard a bit of shuffling, and knew he had woken up.

**Jace POV**

Ugh, my head hurts like a mother fucker! I was dazed for a moment, wondering where I was, when I remembered the events of Rose finding me and knocking me out. That explains the headache, but it doesn't explain where I was. I went around the room, looking for an exit. The only ones I could find were the windows, that were locked and seemed to be bulletproof, and the door, which I discovered was locked with a key. That I was guessing whoever had brought me here had with them. After I had finished looking around the room, I just gave up and flopped down on my bed. I also couldn't believe that Rose was actually a strigoi. I know I had mentally tried to prepare self for seeing her if she was a strigoi, but actually seeing her, was a completely different story. Just then I heard the click of a lock and the creaking of a door opening and my head snapped up, to see that coming through the door was Rose, with a small platter in her hands.

"How are you?" she asked, but I just ignored her question.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in a hotel, and before you asked, I brought you here." She said. "I also brought you something." She said and lifted the lid off the platter to reveal a cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake, two of my favourite foods in the world. I narrowed my eyes at her, silently asking her a question.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said. "So I brought you something to eat." She said with a small smile on her lips. Though she was a strigoi, I could tell that somewhere in there was a part of the old her, the girl I fell in love with.

"I'm not hungry." I said stubbornly and she sighed.

"Look, I know you don't trust me right now, Jace. But please, just don't do this. I didn't do anything to the food. Hell, I didn't even cook it! Obviously because if I had the burger probably would have been burned. I swear sometimes I'm a worse cook then Izzy." She said and chuckled a bit. I laughed a little bit. I mean, no one is worse than Izzy, but Rose wasn't the best cook.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least it's not duck." She said and I glared at her. She just laughed.

"Just eat it Jace." She said and set the food down on the bed next to where I was sitting. I just shook my head.

"Fine. But if you get hungry you can have it later." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Why would you bring me here?" I asked her. She stayed silent, as if she didn't even know the answer.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I don't know why you don't trust me anymore." She said and her voice almost had a hint of sadness in it. But that was impossible… she was a strigoi. Strigoi didn't have feelings. But maybe the angel blood mixed with moroi blood made her…different. I mean I heard she could go in the sun, maybe that wasn't all. I was probably giving myself false hope.

"Because you aren't the same. You're a monster now." I said.

"I am almost the same Jace, I just don't sleep anymore and I have heightened senses. And I'm not a monster. It's what I have to do to survive. It's like you eating meat. You have to kill something to get it, but you get the nutrients you need. That's the same as me." She said and sat down on the bed about a foot away, but it still wasn't enough room between us. I scooted away from her and she turned away, sighing.

"I have to go. It seems you need time to process things, so I will leave you be. I will be back soon." She said and stood up, and quick as lightning, she had unlocked the door and was leaving. She gave me one last look before she closed the door behind her.

**So, is this interesting? I hope you guys like this! I will update after I get at least 3 more reviews. So leave me a review and I will update faster! Thanks for reading! Bai Guys!**


	10. AN: Hiatus

**Hey Babez! I am very saddened to say, that I am going to be putting this story on hiatus for a little while. I will take it off hiatus soon, but I just haven't been feeling as much inspiration for it. It's taking me longer and longer amounts of time to write chapters, and I'm losing inspiration for this story. While it is on hiatus, I will try to write 4 or 5 chapters, so that when I take it off I will have a few chapters for you guys! Thanks you all for your support on all of my stories, and I am so sorry about me putting this on hiatus, but with everything going on, from school work, to homework to my extra-curriculars, I don't have too much time on my hands. I will try to take it off of hiatus soon, I promise.**

**Love you Guys,**

**-Geeky**


End file.
